Forgotten Legends
by awehouse
Summary: Sonic and Tails accidentally revived a legendary hero to save the universe. They must now help to defend the universe from that threat. Will they make it in time? Also my first fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1 : Reawakening

**I Don't Own The Characters Except My Oc. Also This is My First Fanfic!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Forgotten heroes<span>

Sonic was chilling in his house as usual, eating a chili dog. The past few days was filled with nothing but smashing egg pawns and egg bots, so naturally, he was exhausted. Suddenly, the front door burst open and there stood tails the fox, who was sonic's best friend.

"Oh hey tails! I was about to call you!" sonic said with his mouth full of chili dogs

"Sonic...quick! Come over! I...have something to tell you about!" Tails said between breaths

They both rushed over to Tail's house, where they saw a lightning generater which Tails used in their adventures.

"I managed to create these power rings which are supposed to allow you to have power over anything that conducts electricity and even run faster across water! Pretty cool huh?" Tails said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on."

"Well? Give it a go!"

As sonic put on the second ring on his wrist, strange green electricity surrounded him.

"Emm...Tails? Is this supposed to happen?!" Sonic shouted as there was those electricity sounds.

"Not sure, Sonic!"

As Sonic exploded and landed on the floor, a green hedgehog stood in his place.

"wha? I'm free?!" the mysterious hedgehog said.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Sneak

**Hey Again! This is Chapter 2 (Duh) So let's do this!**

Chapter 2: Sneak The Hedgehog

"Who are you?" Sonic said after standing up with help from Tails

"Do you not know me? I am the legendary Sneak! Elite ninja of the Lightning Tribe! Member of the Four Legends!" the green hedgehog smirked proudly.

"Oh! I've read about you and the Four Legends! You sealed Great Lord Karaba in the Zip Of The Universe!" Tails squealed in delight.

"There must be a reason why the universe summoned me. Maybe the Great Lord is rising again! Come! We must reawaken the others! The Planet Of Mobius is in danger!" Sneak said firmly.

"So...how are we going to do that?" Sonic asked.

"We will need an object of equal power to summon them!"

"My Ice-Cuber 9000 and your electricity would do!" Tails again proudly said.

"But what about Dark?" Sonic questioned him.

"We would need the master emerald together with the other three combined emeralds to reawaken Dark." Sneak replied.

"If its adventure, its good enough for me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But we'll summon Enerjak!"

"No need to fear. The combined emeralds are secret and will not summon the fifth Enerjak. Now, if it is settled, then we will proceed." Sneak explained.

"Lets GO!" Tails childly shouted.


	3. Chapter 3 : Icicle

**Wow I'm already on the third chapter :D not so bad :) so anyways LETS GO!**

The Northern Tundra

"Hey!" Sonic shouted over the blizzard, "Are You Sure This Is Where To Go?!"

" .Certain!" came a reply from the legendary hedgehog.

"Uhh...Guys! I Think We Should Camp Here For The Night!" Tails suggested.

"NOT A BAD IDEA TAILS!" Sonic shouted with all his might.

They used some ice blocks Sneak Collected with Tail's Ice-Cuber 9000 while sonic used his sonic speed to cut down a tree, which almost fell on Tails.

"Sorry! My Bad!"

So they started a fire but soon got dozy. One by one... they drifted to sleep...

Tails awoken to the sound of feet stepping in the snow. He woke up want walked out side to see that the blizzard was gone, but got a shock to see an army of about 30 egg pawns marching towards their base.

"Sonic! Sneak! WAKE UP, YOU GUYS!"

"ugh...hey tails * yawn* wazza matter?" a lazy Sonic said (lazily of course)

"An army of egg pawns are coming! Wait...where's Sneak?"

Outside, they could hear the sounds of a sword drawing and cutting through metal after metal body. They peaked outside to see Sneak single-handedly defeat an army of 30 egg pawn without receiving a scratch or him.

"I told you: I am a legendary hero. I can handle a few measly robots that don't even have heavy machinery." Sneak replied arrogantly.

"Talk about attitude." Sonic whispered to Tails, whom nodded in silence.

"Let's go. We don't have much time to waste. The universe might already be in danger!"

The trio trudged for hours before finally coming to a stop in front of a chaos-emerald-shaped ice crystal.

"Okay. Tails. Use the Ice-Cuber 9000 on the crystal."

As he froze the emerald completely, it started to melt and a hedgehog made entirely out of ice (except his eyes and nose) casually strolled down an ice-made pathway.

"Hey Sneak! Its been a while!" the ice hedgehog said.

"I do not have time. Neither does the universe. This blue one here is dubbed Sonic. He is the current hero in this time and world. And this fellow smart sidekick-"

"HEY!" Tails Interrupted.

"Fine. And this young smart hero is dubbed Tails. Anyways, the universe had them summon us to defeat the great lord Karaba whom is rising with the help of an ally!"

"Fine I'll help you guys oh and hi Sonic, Tails! I'm Icicle! Cuz I'm coooool." Icicle said.(get my pun?) 

"Hey there!" Sonic and Tails said together.

Next we need some special metal parts from !

"Uuuuggghhh... off we go then" Icicle groaned.

**Wow Longest Chapter Yet! Gg, Me! So Anyways Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Evil Allies

**Some of you may notice that I don't write during weekends :P But its fine :) anyways LET'S GET ON WITH TEH STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the universe...<span>

"_**..."**_

"_**Where...am I?"**_

"HO HO HO HO! It worked! Soon, the world will be mine! And not even Sonic can stop me now!" Eggman laughed confidently.

"_Sir. I don't mean to interrupt but you always say that but constantly failed and-"_ Orbot failed to complete the sentence.

"I know I always say that but THIS time, I WILL destroy Sonic's world and nothing that he can put up with will work! Oh! My devastating little monster is awake! Hello."

"**Who are you! Why did you summon me?"**

"You see, Karaba, I need your help with a destruction of a world. I alone am too weak to do it."

"_You can say that again!" _Cubot interrupted with his old sounding voice.

"Don't Interrupt our talk, Cubot! Orbot! Take Cubot and go to the lounge to charge" Eggman Commanded.

"_As you say boss."_ Orbot sighed as he dragged Cubot towards the lounge.

"Now that we have them out of the way, let's discuss the terms. If you help me defeat Sonic and his gang, I will offer you as many planets as you like!"

"**Hmm... Its a deal, mr..."**

"Just call me eggman..."

"**Fine. But I sense that a legendary foe is also awake. We must stop him now. I will need your robots." **Karaba said.

"Er...sure sure! Take as much as you need!"

Karaba sent out his dark essence to posses the powered off robots. In the end, he possesed about an army of 500 egg pawns and summoned about 100 dark copies. (dark copies are like mephelis but completely dark and only the nose and eyes are visible)

"**Your robots will prove very useful. I need more of them manufactured now! That batch was to only weaken the enemy."** Karaba demanded.

**You are strong, headgehogs but you will not defeat me that easily...**

* * *

><p><strong>So was that nice? Expect a fight scene soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : The Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the one day break but let's just get to the story...**

Hundreds of robots and dark-hogs (dark hedgehogs) surrounded them. The gang were in their fighting stances, readying their attack while the robots awaited for their master to give them their first move. As they marched forward, Sonic and co still had some time to ready.

"Just like old times eh, Sneaky?" Icicle drew out an ice-made sword from thin air.

"Indeed it is." replied Sneak as he charged electricity in his hands.

"C'mon LET'S DO THIS" Sonic told them as they rushed forward.

Sonic was doing repetitive homing attacks on the egg pawns as they were the easiest to defeat while Icicle used his ice sword to slice through the dark-hogs and creating ice throwing stars to throw at the robots. Sneak made the robots self-destruct by sending an electrical surge through the robots' metal parts, altering it's AI (artificial intelligence) coding and also creating an electric barrier to power down robots whom got too close. Tails used his Ice-cuber 9000 to freeze the dark-hogs and took a sample out of a few of them to analyse them for future weapons. However, Tails got hit by a special dark-hog while collecting samples and was knocked aside. Sonic seeing this got distracted for a split second and dark-hogs, being the fast hedgehog duplicates they were, knocked him aside too.

"**Fine. You can all be worthless together!"** The special dark-hog told the rest.

"Sonic! Don't loose focus!" Sneak advised him as he ran beside him.

Icicle was still defeating the army but temporarily immobilized them by freezing all of them, rusting the egg-bots, which took almost all his energy. Sneak helped Sonic and Tails up and told Tails not to collect any more samples as he already had enough. As the prepared to face the army again which was a bit more than half his original size, most of the dark-hogs began to melt while the robots were rusted and considered useless, leaving them with about 100 dark-hogs to face.

"Not too hard now is it?"

"**You think that by freezing and rusting the entire robotic army was a good idea huh? Mark my words. I WILL destroy you."**

"Save the talk bad-breath!" Sonic taunted him/

"Ha! Good one!" Tails and Icicle had started laughing.

"**Minions! Destroy them! I will return to the Master."** With that, the leader dark-hog teleported out of the battle field. And with almost no effort at all, Sonic and the team defeated the remaining dark-hogs.

"Guess I was * Puts on black shades* too cool for them." Icicle said.

Everyone except Sneak, who face-palmed, cracked up and laughed.

**So that's that. You might notice that this story is longer than usual. THATS GREAT! So thanks for viewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mt Metal

**Hey! I'm Back From The Weekends :D Here's Today's Story :3**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Master, the enemy were strong."<strong>

"**Yes, Shade. I am aware of that situation. I sent you and your troopers to weaken the enemy and to test their strengths, find their weakness. Why do you think I sent only 100 of your troops?"**

"**Apologies, master." **Shade awnsered.

"**They will be heading for Mt Metal next. Bring that Eggman's robots intead of your troopers. They will prove useful in the heat. I want them dead!"**

"**So do I, master."** Shade replied.

On the Fiery Grounds...

Sonic and co. were racing across the ground as it literally had lava underneath. Tails was lucky he could fly but Icicle was affected the most.

"I'm an ice elemental! I can't be on lava!"

"Hey! Why not freeze a frozen pathway and walk on it?" Tail suggested.

"Hmm" Icicle was thinking and decided to go with Tail's idea and surprise, surprise it worked.

After about 10 more minutes of running (or flying)...

"Finally! We're at the base!" Sonic said.

"Sneak! You okay? You didn't say much during our trip." Icicle asked assuringly.

"Hm? I'm fine. I've been thinking though, that last batch of robots and dark-hogs were way too easy and Karaba obviously knew it. So I've been debating with myself weather its a test or not. Probably is though." Sneak explained to Icicle.

"Yeah. Sneak is right! We should watch our backs." Tails Advised.

"**Someone already is."**

Sonic and co. jumped at the sound of Shade's voice.

"**Robots! Exterminate!" **With that, Shade left the scene.

An army of over 2000 robots were casting gunfire trying to get a shot at their foes.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Rob

**Hey :3 Sorry For The Break There But Nevermind :P**

* * *

><p>The hedgehogs had to simultaneously battle the robots and NOT stop running as severe burns and shouted vulgarities would occur :3 Since the Fiery Gounds had lava underneath the ground, Icicle could not use his powers and was forced to flee.<p>

"Hey guys! I'm gonna get Rob! You defend!" He commanded

"Sure thing."

Icicle froze a thick ice pathway and skied across the Fiery Grounds to Mt. Metal.

"OH! I forgot I need Sneak's electricity."

In the distance, he saw sneak speeding towards him and instinctively used his ice powers to grab some floating metal out of the volcano in the mountain while Sneak used his electric powers to charge the metal with electricity. The metal glowed green, then gray, then it flashed a bright white light and slowly, Rob materialized. They had no time for greetings and formalities and rushed (or rocketed for Rob's case cos he's a cyborg) down the mountain to join the fight. Rob used his robotic right arm to shoot homing missiles while the rest did their thing but this time, Sneak touched a robot and transformed in to electricity to hack the robots and make them self-destruct while traveling to another robot to infect him, basically being a virus. After materializing, Sneak emitted a force field that injects an electrical surge to deactivate the robots. After defeating most of the robots, Sonic and co. found Shade gone.

"Not again!"

"Forget him! Just kill the rest!"

After killing the others...

"Ugghh"

"C'mon Sonic, Get used to it!" Icicle encouraged him.

"Aside from that, I never really gave a proper introduction." Rob, the cybernetic hedgehog said, "I'm Rob! I was half transformed by Sir Charles' robotizer and I see it has evoluted drastically to suit war methods." He said while frowning apon the face that it was used for evil.

"Well, we still have one more to go! That's in another planet called The Void. Its very dark because that's where Karaba was sealed so we face a very big risk getting him." Sneak said.

"Well we have to unless we want world destruction!" Tails said.

"So let's GO!" Sonic battle-cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So For The Description of the charactors I will do tmr (I hope) but it will not be with a chapter :( nvm :3 bye bye ppl!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Not a real chapter!

**Hey Sorry I Know I Said That I Would Do This On Firday But Things Got A Little Out Of Hand :P But Never mind That :D Lets Continue FYI This is a character discription!**

**Sonic: You should know cos' if you don't, you're not supposed to be here :(**

**Tail: Same as before!**

**Dr Eggman: You get the point :P**

**Sneak: Almost Same Appearance as Scourge but no scars on his belly and wears a ninja suit that conducts electricity. Quite serious and logical but doesn't understand most jokes that Sonic and co. tell.**

**Icicle: Made entirely out of opaque (look it up!) ice except his eyes and the tip of his nose. He can shape shift his body like Jake the dog from adventure time :3**

**Rob (Aka Rb-278): His right hand is a cannon (yeah Megaman reference) and both legs are metalic so it enables him a limited flight ability (techniacly his whole body is a robot :P)**

**Dark: ITS A SECRET! X3**

**Karaba: Kinda like the Time Eater from Sonic Generations, a genie and Godzilla combined :P**

**So thats all I guess :)**


	9. Chapter 8: To The Void! (real Chap 8)

**Sorry I haven't been posting for a bit of time cuz I was LAZY :( so lets get going!**

* * *

><p><span>Near the orbit of the void...<span>

"Remind me again, are you sure its worth the risk?" Icicle asked.

"You asked that same question about a hundred times already!" answered Sneak annoyed by the repetition of Icicle's question.

"Actually, he asked only thirty-"

"Its a FIGURE OF SPEACH!"

"That was weird" Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Man! I really need to thank Tails here!" Rob commented him as he had upgraded the tornado to fit them.

"Thanks, Rob."

Somewhere on The Void...

"Hey Karaba! My spies tell me that that hedgehog with those legends you talk about are coming."

"**Hmm... Give my army some hover boards and a few planes. They will know what to do. Now begone! I need to do my daily meditation." **He said with a harsh but commanding tone as Eggman headed off. A few minutes later, one could see some planes and hover boards flying out from The Void.

"Aww man! Not another fight! We just had one last chapter."

Icicle began by freezing himself and others ice-made hover boards. Sonic brought his Xtream gear and tails stayed to use his upgraded tornado III (as he called it now). As Sneak got closer to one of the enemies' hover boards, he hacked the board and caused it to flip it upside-down, causing the dark hog to fall into space. He quickly stole the board and raced to hack other boards to do the same while turning into his electric form to avoid lazers and gunfire from the planes and (of course) guns. Ice just send some spears (like Shadow's chaos spear) flying at the darkhogs while using big ice blocks to block or throw at the dark hogs. Rob, as usual, fired lasers EVERYWHERE (review "shoop da whoop" if you get the reference). Sonic did his very classic homing attacks and Tails used his Tornado III to fire MORE LASERS and bullets.

"Guys! Time to finish this!" Tails shouted to the team and pressed a button labeled "Over Clock". Machine guns come out of flaps under the wings and plane and started firing at the enemies while the rest of them retreated back to the Tornado III.

"I have to hand it to ya! In all my years of seeing inventions, THIS HAS to be the coolest (no pun intended)" Icicle said as the remaining dark hogs died.

"Let's push forward. We're almost there." Sneak said in a serious tone(as usual).

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? :3 I think so! Fyi I'm not gonna abandon this anytime soon! BUT I might not post as regularly. Maybe twice or three time a week but anyways, till the next chapter! Byeee. This is also the longest chapter yet!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Dark

**Hey! I'm back! Finally! Sorry cos I was VERY busy as it was the Chinese New Year (to those people who were celebrating, I want to give u a red packet!) But, let's continue now!**

* * *

><p>"Master! Those hedgehogs are going to attack! Shouldn't we reinforce the base?" Dr eggman told Karaba as he ran through the doors leading towards the Dark Chamber which the dark-hogs constructed mainly for housing Karaba.<p>

"**Do not believe their tricks! They are going for a different target! Let your robots handle this! My dark-hogs will be their reinforcements! So, just when they think they've won, we will STRIKE" **Karaba plotted. However, he had something different than their agreed plan…

"Woah! The floors are darker than I imagined!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement. " This is way past cool! Like me!

"The Dark Crystal should be ar-. Oh! Its right here!" Rob said as he lead the team to find the crystal, which they did. As they stepped closer, Rob, Icicle and Sneak took out a grey, blue-ish transparent and bright green emerald respectively. As they held their emeralds up, the Dark Crystal shrunk to a dark-purple emerald and formed Dark. As he stood up and opened his eyes for the first time in a thousand years, he took a deep breath of the air of The Void.

"How I longed to breath for the past thousand over years. Ah! I see you have been summoned already! That's great! And you must be Sonic and Tails. I've been watching you for a long time now." The new hedgehog said.

Suddenly, a wooshing sound could be heard from a distance. As the team looked over the horizon, an army of egg-pawn was stationed there, consisting around 1,000,000 robots.

"You like this, Sonic? I upgraded their weapons with infinte ammo and more speed! I'd wish you luck but, meh, I guess not!" He finished with a laugh as he flew off.

"Welp you know whats gonna happen next dont'cha?" Sonic said to the audience.

"Let's do this!" Icicle taunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long for this but here ya go! See ya next chapter!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Fighting pt 1

**:3 Heyyy i'm back! So… fight?**

As Dark glowed purple and disappeared, Rob set up a bunch of machine gun sentries to take them down as Sneak exerted a huge amount of energy to form a temporary sphere filled with high-voltage sparks of electricity to disable and explode the egg pawns. Icicle, meanwhile, rushed towards the back of the enemy lines, where Dark appreared.

"You ready?" Icicle asked Dark.

"One moment!" He said as a portal opened and he stretch his hand into the portal, pulling out…

"A rocket launcher? Really?" Icicle questioned.

"DON'T QUESTION ME AND MY WAYS!" He said in a demonic voice while his eyes glowed purple and black and the camera zooming diagonally into his eyes.

"...okay...LET'S DO DIS!" He said as Dark fired a few rockets towards the robots who were caught off guard.

"Boom shakalaka!" Icicle taunted as MANY of the robots died off.

At the front lines…

Sonic was doing continuous homing attacks while tails was upgrading Rob's sentries to shoot mini-bombs AND bullets while Rob was shooting lazors at the robots. Sneak was badly injured and used most of his electric powers to charge up Rob's robotic cannon and make his lazers bigger and more powerful.

"Please don't waste your energy, Sneak!" Said Rob as he tried to get Sneak's hand off.

"HELP! NEED ASSISTANCE!" A shout came from behind the enemy lines, alerting everyone on the battlefield. Turns out Icicle was injured by one of Rob's lazers.

"Sorry!" Cried Rob. But Sneak had already fainted from loss of blood. Tails saw this and abandoned his upgrade to apply first aid for Sneak so he wouldn't die of blood loss. Icicle however, was doing alright as his wounds weren't too serious but was still melting a bit. As Dark ran out if ammo for his rocket launcher and most of Rob's sentries were destroyed while Sonic was beaten up. Hope seemed lost…

**like the clifthanger? XDXD lol byee see you next chapter!**


End file.
